


Gehorchen

by Sashidashi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashidashi/pseuds/Sashidashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper fell once again under Medic's hypnosis ...</p><p><i>Gehorchen</i> - obey</p><p>Rather short that was, eh? Well, since I got your curiosity, I hope I'll get your attention.</p><p>Well ... there it is.</p><p>This has a sequel called Payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two things he noticed: 1) his head felt like someone bashed a pick axe into it and 2) he was tied to a chair. Also his hat and sunglasses have been removed as well, and the last thing he noticed was he was in RED Medic’s infirmary. 

“What the bloody …”

“Ah, Herr Mundy! Nice to see zhat you are avake,” a voice all too familiar to him came from behind.

“What’s the bloody big idea, Doc?” RED Sniper shook his head to get his vision clearer. There was a spiral that started to swirl in front of him … and he had this strange feeling that he’s seen it before; there was a sensation that he felt and again it was like having déjà vu.

“Relax,” Medic calmly said, this time his voice was right next to Sniper’s ear. “Just focus on your breazhing, zhe spiral, und my vords. Take deep breaths and relax, Herr Mundy, relax.” 

Sniper did as he was told; less than a minute had passed when he heard the German’s voice again.

“Are you relaxing?”

“Yeah …” 

“ _Gut_. Now, I’m going to count from 10 to vone, und vhen I reach vone, you vill be totally relaxed. _Ja_?” Medic saw Sniper’s head nod. “ _Zehn_ … _neun_ … _acht_ … _sieben_ … _sechs_ … _fünf_ … let your eyes close now, Herr Mundy … _vier_ … _drei_ … _zwei_ … _eins_.”

Every muscle in Sniper’s body went limp as he heard Medic say ‘one’; his mouth hung ajar slightly. He closed his eyes during the countdown just like Medic told him to; he felt completely limp and relaxed. Medic went and untied the bonds that held Sniper down, he turned off the spiral and pulled up a chair in front of his hypnotized patient. 

“Herr Mundy, can you hear me?” Just to make sure Sniper wasn’t completely asleep.

There came a mumbled ‘yeah’ from the slack body across from him, and the German faintly smiled to himself; Medic had to stifle an evil chuckle.

“ _Guten Abend, mein sklave_.” Sniper’s head directly came up and made immediate eye contact with Medic, his eyes glazed over; Medic had to yet again stifle a giggle. _He remembered zhe trigger. Gut._

“Ve’re going to haf some fun tonight, _sklave_ ,” Medic passively said. “You’d like that, vouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” came Sniper’s flat answer.

“Before we begin, vhat vill you do?”

“Obey.”

“ _Sehr gut, mein sklave, sehr gut_. Und who is your master?”

“You are my master.”

“ _Sehr gut. Du bist mein sklave und ich bin deiner Meister_. Again, vhat must you do?”

“I must obey.”

“ _Sehr gut_. Zhen ve vill begin. First, take off all your clothes.” Sniper slowly rose and started to remove his shirt, followed by his undershirt and proceeded until he was standing stark naked. “ _Setzen Sie sich, bitte_. Sit down, please.” Medic went to fetch a certain object from his desk, hidden underneath binders and folders of papers; at the bottom of the biggest drawer on the left side was a black leather collar and a metal leash. 

He had put that very collar on Sniper so many times before. It’s been two months since he gave Herr Mundy the hypnotic induction with the trigger phrase and add another month onto that since their last … session. Sniper doesn’t remember anything from the previous encounters; he is surprisingly more responsive now to Medic’s commands … more obedient. 

Medic strolled back over and slipped the collar around Sniper’s neck.

“As I am putting zhis collar on you, you vill feel 10 times more relaxed und 10 times more obedient, _du verstehen_?”

“Yes.” Medic noticed a grin starting to form on Sniper’s lips as Medic sat down.

“Vhy are you smiling?”

“I feel good.”

“Interesting,” Medic said quietly and turned back to Sniper. “Und vhy do you feel good?”

“I love wearing the collar, Master. It makes me feel good.” There was an aroused tone as Sniper uttered these words.

“As it should from our last meeting, _sklave_ , vhen I told you zhat zhe collar vill make you feel happy,” Medic affirmed, . “Now, kneel down und lick mein boots.”

Sniper went on bent knees and lifted Medic’s left boot to his face, his tongue making contact with the top of the leathery surface. Medic reached over and petted Sniper on the head.

“ _Sehr gut, meine liebling_ ,” Medic proudly whispered. He was about to pull his hand away when Sniper’s own hand kept the object that was on his head from going off; Sniper started to kiss the black leather and move the object through his hair, he liked being petted.

“Oh, zhis is new,” Medic muttered to himself; time to play with this new addition. With his right hand he clipped the leash onto the collar and brought Sniper’s face up to his, stopping all activity, only the slave looking into the eyes of his master. “Do you like zhis petting, _meine liebling_?”

“Yes, it feels good,” Sniper replied. 

“Zhen beg me,” Medic growled softly, pulling Sniper closer. “Beg me to pet you like zhe good _haustier_ zhat you are, _ja_? Zhat is vhat you vant?” He paused. “ _Ich will du, zu betteln_.”

“Please … master …” Sniper began, “pet me …”

“I’m not feeling it, _sklave_. You’re going to haf to beg more.”

Sniper’s hands trailed down Medic’s thighs down to his calves and back up again; Sniper grabbed Medic’s right hand and slowly brought the thumb into Sniper’s mouth and proceeded to suck on it.

“Master … please I beg you,” Sniper said between suckling.

“ _Nein_ , I don’t sink I vill,” Medic teased, Sniper lightly growled and bit Medic’s thumb; Medic let out a small yelp and tore his hand away. 

“ _Schweinhund_ ,” Medic cursed quietly. He sighed and placed his left hand upon Sniper’s head again, there came a pleased moan from the kneeling man before him; he knew now Sniper’s limitations to not getting what he wants, Sniper didn’t like to be teased apparently, but Medic can change that.

“Vait for me und I vill call for you,” Medic harshly told him. “I vant to teach you a lesson never to bite your master again.”


	2. Gehorchen Chpt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it REALLY gets ... interesting. Now, I've never written the following like what you're about to read before; I've never done sex scenes, but I hope it turns out great for you guys and look forward to suggestions if things need improvement. If it's horribly written I apologise; it had to come out.
> 
> The German is a bit rusty, I used Reverso for some of Medic's lines. I was thinking of writing a prequel to this because I figured someone out there will wonder why Sniper understands German, but we'll see.
> 
> Enjoy!

In silence, the leash came off and Medic rose, subsequently walking over to the room which served as the punishment chamber. It was the most soundproof room in the building, which was a good thing. He schemed on how to punish Sniper, and had an idea; he readied suspension bondage and was about to call Sniper in when Medic decided to add one last final touch.

In a dresser in one corner was his Gestapo uniform, grinned wildly to himself as he proceeded to put it on; it still fitted him like a glove, in the same drawer Medic pulled out a riding crop and his SS hat. His boots clicked as he positioned himself next to the suspension, his hands clenched the crop behind his back.

“ _Herkommen, sklave. Dein Meister wartet auf dich_.” Medic heard the sound of shuffling feet approaching the room, Sniper’s lanky form passed through the door and stood in front of the bondage Medic has set up for him.

“Zhat vas not a nice sing to do, biting mein thumb. _Überhaupt nicht schön, sklave_. Und for zhat du must be punished.” Medic went and closed the door, feeling a slight breeze pass him, he shrugged it off as nothing. He then went over and lowered the bondage and ordered, “Put zhe leg straps on. For zhis to vork, I need you to lay down vhile I hoist you up.”

They were black, padded cuffs that ran from the ankle to about mid calf; Medic wanted Sniper to be suspended as comfortable as possible. He saw the other day that Scout had noticed rope markings on Sniper’s wrists, that incident happened from another time and Medic did not want everyone to know what was going on between them, and never wanted to make that mistake again.

As he saw Sniper strap the last buckle on and lay completely still on the ground, Medic began to pull the bushman up off the ground, Sniper’s arms trailed behind him and dangled; it felt like hanging a carcass up to skin and clean. Medic came over and strapped Sniper’s wrists in to the Australian's thighs, subsequently bonding Sniper’s biceps; Sniper’s arms and hands tightened for support.

Sniper’s head was at the perfect height for what Medic had in mind as he blindfolded him.

“Now zhen,” Medic began, strolling backwards and coming to a stop four feet away from his captive, “ _Du bist mein sklave_ , remember zhat. Und a slave must be punished if he does something wrong, _ja_? You are charged viz zhe crime of harshly biting my thumb, I still haf teeth marks from zhat.” He came closer and started to unbutton his trousers. “To repent for zhis crime,” he stopped, his crotch an inch away from Sniper’s mouth, “you must pay homage to me.” He dropped his boxers and readied his cock for his submissive to receive.

“Vhat vill you do, _sklave_?”

“I will obey,” replied Sniper and lightly kissed the sensitive tip, sending a shiver up Medic’s spine.

“Yes,” Medic gruffly said. “Kiss it, vorship it, lick it. Zhis is your punishment, sklave.” He put a leathered hand on the back of Sniper’s head and brought it closer, causing Sniper to envelope the head, giving Medic a burst of warmth through his body. “ _Ach, mein Gott. Gib es mehr_.” Medic released his hand from Sniper’s head and placed it on the chain, soon his right hand followed and let Sniper do the work. “ _Gib es mehr. Gehorchen, mein sklave, gehorchen_ …”

Medic was about give more commands when he received more.

“ _Gut … gut …_ ” Medic gulped and started to breathe slow and heavily, oh god this bushman knew his way around a man’s cock. He ran a gloved finger down the inside of Sniper’s right thigh, this caused a moan of pleasure from below and following that moan was even more licking and tasting; Medic felt himself getting hard.

“You’re doing so vell, _sklave_ , zhat I’m going to reward you. Vould you like zhat?” This time he ran both gloved hands down the inside of Sniper’s thighs, snaking down the torso as far his hands would go and bring them up again. 

“Oh god …” came a harsh whisper from below; Sniper mindlessly loved the soft leather caressing his thighs, he wanted those same gloved hands to ease his throbbing cock. He kissed and licked the head before engorging again. 

“I take zhat …” Sniper was giving it harder, “as a yes. _Nicht so rau, liebe_.” Sniper lessened the pressure as he was told. 

Sniper wanted Medic to grasp his crotch and to cool the heat building up, so he begged more, going a little faster this time. 

“Please … master,” he murmured between swallows.

Medic only chuckled. “Patience, _liebling_ , patience. You vill be taught to love teasing.” With a firm hand of Sniper’s left thigh, Medic lightly ran his right hand over and around Sniper’s cock and ran a single black finger down the shaft to the head, and dull roar came from Sniper’s throat with Medic still in his mouth, and he worked faster.

Medic himself was starting to feel intense bliss rising up, his eyes stared at the bushman’s dick and wanted to start kissing it and bring it in, but he refrained from that and continued to tease. Again he ran a hand down the shaft and up, this time lightly squeezing Sniper’s balls; this cause Sniper to work more, and in effect making Medic almost peak. 

Medic was trying hard to concentrate, but the bliss mounting up inside him was becoming too much for him. He felt light nipping on the head, a tongue running along the slit before the mouth engulfed him again; Sniper was really begging for it, Medic might as well reward him … but not just yet.

Medic fought the intense pleasure and grabbed a tube of lube from his coat pocket and dropped a dollop onto his gloved hand; he tossed the lube aside and wrapped his right hand around Sniper’s cock, slowly moving it up and down. 

“Beg und you shall receive,” Medic gasped. “But vone sing zhough … I vill not let you cum until I say so, _du verstehen_? Vhen I, und only I, say ‘cum’, you vill cum.” 

They worked at each other, Medic was teasingly building up Sniper’s bliss while Sniper just about to accomplished his task. He pulled back and kissed the head more and more, the slave was teasing the master this time.

“You vill keep working!” Medic harshly called. “ _Gehorchen!_ ”

“I will obey,” Sniper softly said and engulfed once more; finally he touched the rim in the right place causing Medic to spill, warm liquid filling Sniper’s mouth, flowing down his throat as he swallowed and dripping onto the floor as he pulled back and receiving more as he went in again.

Medic felt Sniper getting hard under his grip, he heard the bushman’s gasp and moans and growls of pleasure, but Medic wanted to know how far he could tease him; he’s come so far now, it’s time test the boundaries.

“Do you vant to come?”

“I want to so bad, Master …”

“Not just yet, only a little longer …”

“Please, Master … I need to …”

“Almost zhere … I’m just about to say it.” Medic heard a little orgasmic sound coming from Sniper. “Be ready to … _aber noch nicht, sklave_. You’re almost ready to …”

“Just please let me!”

“Only vhen I say so, _sklave_. I’m just going to keep teasing you until I say so. How do you like zha-AAHHH!” He felt a pair of teeth clamp down hard on the rim of the head and bite harder. He let out an orgasmic yelp which quickly led to pain and more pain came as teeth equipped with a sharp incisor bit down on the rim again, this time rather hard. 

Medic roughly pulled away, and looked down to see a thin red dot forming among the white that was on his cock. Through the pain and agony, he reached behind him and grabbed the riding crop that he tucked in to his belt.

“ _SCHWEINHUND! DUMMKOPF SCHWEINHUND!_ ” Medic started to whip Sniper callously with the crop. He had hit him 20 times before taking a break to wipe off the blood and cum to button his trousers up, Medic ignored the pain in his groin as he resumed the beating.

“ _Du bist ein wertloses Tier! Du böse Teir! Du Buschmänner bist alle gleich! Sie sind alle nichts als Tiere … ohne … Manieren!_ ” Medic broke his last sentence to give two mighty hits with the crop between words. Medic went back to the dresser and grabbed a muzzle out of the bottom drawer; he strapped it on and was thinking about leaving Sniper hanging there, it was best not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 kudos on the last chapter! Thank you to those to kudosed it!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end here and it's very short. And I hope you enjoy!

In a dark corner of the room, was a kennel for a large dog. This served as punishment as well for Sniper; Medic cuffed Sniper’s hands behind his back and placed him in the cage, subsequently binding Sniper’s ankles; Medic locked the door and pulled up a chair in front.

“Now, zhat vasn’t a very nice sing to do,” Medic groaned. “Du should know better, _sklave_. I am going to give you a new command und I vill repeat it ovah und ovah again so it vill sink as part of your conditioning. I vill begin your new conditioning on zhe count of _drei … eins … zwei … drei._ ”

These next few words Medic knew all too well. “ _Schaden Sie nicht._ Do no harm. _Schaden Sie zu deiner Meister nicht._ Do no harm unto your Master. Do no harm. You vill not hurt your Master. Do no harm. Do no harm, _sklave._ You vill not bite. You vill do no harm. If you do, I, und only I, vill say zhose vords und you vill return to your calm self, inflicting no pain to your Master. Remember zhose vords in waking life and in dein slave mode. Do no harm.”

He paused for a few second for it to sink in a bit; Medic moved in and removed the muzzle from Sniper’s mouth, and locking the cage again.

“Vhat vill you do?”

“Do … no … harm.”

“ _Du wirst gehorchen und es wieder sagen._ ”

“I will do … no … harm.”

“ _Wieder._ Again.”

“Do no harm.”

“Again, slave, again!”

“Do no harm.” 

“ … _Gut._ You conditioning is complete. I’m going to let you out und I vill avake you vhen zhe times comes.”

Medic undid Sniper’s bonds and removed the blindfold, subsequently carrying him back into the main infirmary. He laid Sniper on the examination table and turned on the Medigun to heal Sniper’s bruises and lacerations from his beating while Medic slipped back into his regular clothes.

He came to find Sniper healed up and was ready to bring him back to reality. He ordered Sniper to put his clothes back on and lie back down on the table. All the while this was happening, Medic got a sudden pang of paranoia that the breeze he felt earlier was that damn Spy, wanting to get in on the action; he then remembered central air had turned on that moment and thought nothing of the Spy.

“Now, I vill count from fife to vone, und vhen I reach vone you vill still be in a light trance. You vill not remember anysing zhat happened here tonight und you vill go back to dein camper. Only vhen you finally are inside you vill be vide avake,” Medic said into Sniper’s ear. “Fife … four … sree … two … vone.”

Sniper leisurely got up from the table and strolled his way back to his camper; when he finally got in, his mind was fully alert and awake. He checked the time on his watch when he heard a knock on the door, Sniper opened and found a note taped onto it.

_Meet me towards the front of the vehicle_ , it said, no signature left behind.

Sniper crumbled it up, tossed it and went to investigate. He found the RED Spy casually leaning on the fender of the truck, lighting a cigarette.

“ _Bonjour_ , Sniper.”

“Whaddaya want?”

“I have some information for you zat will make you hell bent on revenge,” Spy answered.

“Yeah? And what information is that?”

Spy couldn’t help but only smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“HE DID WHA' TAH ME?!”

“I saw ze whole thing.” Spy exhaled smoke. 

“THAT NAZI BASTARD HUNG ME UP LIKE A SKINNED RABBIT AND ORDERED ME TO SUCK HIS DICK?!”

“It would be wise for you to keep your voice down,” Spy advised. "If you still don't believe me, I have noticed over the course of three months that you seem to have a different attitude whenever ze Medic is in the same room, not even two feet away from you. You are more zan compliant towards him, and grin comes across your face when you look at each ozer, zis probably goes by unnoticed. Tell me, have you never felt like yourself when you're around him? Does his overall presence bring out ze ... slave in you? If so, perhaps you should do something about that."

Sniper let it dawn on him that he truly did not feel like himself when Medic was standing next to him, whenever he look at Medic there was a small voice that wanted to obey, to be dominated. His dawned horror turned into rage and Sniper became royally pissed; he grabbed his hat in frustration and threw it to the ground, kicking dirt with his right boot. He crouched to the ground, head in his hands. Why could such a thing happen to him? He never thought he’d be easy to hypnotize let alone do anything sexual in trance. What Spy was telling him was the truth and the image of him getting naked and collared like a dog burned in his mind.

“As I told you, before,” Spy said, coming round and getting down to Sniper’s level, “what I just told you really happened. It was no dream, bushman. Do you know how he gets to you? Zose pills he gave you for your enlarged kidneys … well … they are nothing more than tranquilizer pills. That is how he does it.”

Sniper remained speechless, his anger and thirst for revenge boiling up inside him. Why, he would want to tie that quack up and give him a good branding followed by castration, like he would with a calf.

“What are you going to do?” Spy urged Sniper on.

Sniper slowly raised his head, bloodthirsty eyes glaring through the glasses back at Spy.

“I’m gonna get me some payback.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How'd it go?

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Maybe? Expect lots more in the next chapter :) Comments/critiques always appreciated!


End file.
